Heretofore, custom artificial dentures have required a very time consuming and complicated method of producing dentures precisely in accordance with the features of a person's mouth to attain proper registry and relative occlusion between the maxillary and mandibulary artificial dentures. Heretofore, the conventional method of producing artificial dentures comprises complex wax-up setting of teeth and the taking of impressions as well as the usual process of obtaining proper registry between the maxillary and mandibulary dentures being produces. Additionally, problems of occlusion have also further complicated the usual process of producing custom dentures. Accordingly, custom dentures have been very expensive and time consuming on the part of the dentist and technician.